


Life After Death

by cecibarnes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Death, Gen, Interlude, Introspection, Musical, Poetry, Reflection, Sequel, Song Lyrics, of sorts, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecibarnes/pseuds/cecibarnes
Summary: Lyrical verses in which George Washington reflects on the life he had led and the realm of possibilities that he'd forgone with little interjections from our favorite band of revolutionaries.





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Jackson's only issue with playing George Washington was the fact that he never mentions slavery, so I wanted to write something that would explore the issue from Washington's perspective, and it evolved into a tirade of all the things he could've done right. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**[WASHINGTON]**  
There are few things in life I came to regret  
My service left me little time to fret  
I lived to see my country of blue, white and red  
Flourish and continually ascend  
But in spite of all the fame and success  
My story is wrought with shameful deeds, which I suspect  
Will cast a shadow on those days when I was great  
A great leader I may have been, but as flawed as any man  
For I,  
I lived to die  
And left behind a part of humanity without

 **[WASHINGTON/LAURENS/  
** **LAFAYETTE/HAMILTON]**  
Freedom! 

**[WASHINGTON]**  
Lafayette,  
Oh how you tried to tell me time and time again  
That slavery will bring us no gain  
Only a raging storm of misery and unending pain  
I could have brought about a new age,  
Made a change and freed all slaves!  
I had a voice that few could silence  
I remember my friends, fighting for balance  
If only I could have shown such defiance,  
And challenged all officials  
Laurens, a beacon in the darkness of human depravity  
A light extinguished far too quickly  
I taught them how to say goodbye  
But I should have joined the fray with one last battle cry  
Should’ve told them to 

**[HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE]**  
Rise up!

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
Give them a new achievement to glorify  
Something crucial we need to fortify  
History had its eyes on me and all I did was stand by  
Words on paper may have redeemed me

 **[LAURENS]**  
Somewhat

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
I have lived my life behind a curtain of secrecy  
A life now marred, irrevocably  
I grieve for every opportunity  
I missed as I basked in my own immunity  
Not ready to surrender my comforts  
All too ready to leave slavers triumphant

But I have left my past behind  
I am now a watcher on the other side  
I watch the world evolving from the other side  
Everyone is turning the tide, standing up with pride  
I left my mark on history  
However tainted it may be  
Death has given me a moment of reflection  
And I shall now simply

 **[WASHINGTON/LAURENS/**  
**HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE]**  
Raise a glass to freedom!

 **[WASHINGTON]**  
I see Laurens smiling by my side

 **[LAURENS]**  
Something they can never take away

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
